This invention relates to Computerized Numerical Control (CNC) machines. The CNC machines are used to create products by machining a raw material into a desired shape. The raw material is commonly referred to as a work piece. Operators of CNC machines are concerned about drag associated with moving components of the CNC machine. The drag associated with the moving components is encountered during the CNC machine""s operation. The moving components of the CNC machine usually move a tool holder holding a cutting tool about the work piece or a table holding the work piece about a cutting tool. The moving components move the tool holder or table about the X, Y and Z axial planes of the work piece. The drag is usually a value measured as the force required to move the tool holder or table in any or all of the X, Y and Z axial planes. The force or drag is usually measured in terms of torque. A higher than normal drag value usually indicates a problem with the CNC machine, which could affect the proper operation of the CNC machine and/or the proper machining of the work piece. As an example, a higher than normal drag value for moving the tool holder or table could indicate that lubrication, cleaning or adjustment of the moving components is required.
It is an object of the present invention to insure proper operation of the CNC machine and prevent damage of the CNC machine by providing a capability to readily check the drag values of a CNC machine as compared to the CNC machine""s normal range of acceptable operational drag values.
It is another object of the present invention to prevent defects in manufacture of a product by providing a capability to readily check the drag values of a CNC machine as compared to the CNC machine""s normal range of acceptable operational drag values before machining the product.
The present invention provides apparatus, software and a method for visually determining operational status of moving components of a CNC machine. The apparatus, software and method are used for monitoring and recording a force required to move the moving components of the CNC machine. They then plot the force on a visual display as feedback to an operator of the CNC machine. They also provide a reference on the visual display indicating acceptable maximum range of force allowable to move the moving components, such that the operator can compare the force plotted on the visual display to the reference provided at the CNC machine.